1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camouflage and deception arrangement, which is especially adapted for practice purposes, and which incorporates a hollow member for the formation of a smoke screen.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Measures of the type considered herein with respect to such an arrangement are generally known from the disclosure of published PCT Appln. PCT/EP 88/00378 (WO 89/01926) whereby a camouflaging smoke screen or fog which is particularly adapted for practice purposes, and which is constituted from non-toxic aerosols stored as a concentrated mixture in a supply canister, can be released through the activation of an igniting mixture. The expulsion of such a special practice mixture; in particular with consideration given to the typical sensor-response attitudes of real installations which are equipped with active or passive bearing or position-finding devices; however, does not adequately conform with the conditions which are actually encountered in a military application. Thus, it is possible to admix chaff-like particles with the pyrotechnic smoke-forming mixture, which act either actively or passively within specified ranges of the electromagnetic radiation spectrum and thereby controllably influence the camouflaging and deceptive effect of the smoke cloud; for example, as is disclosed in European Laid-Open Patent Appln. 0 103 334 or German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 38 35 887. Nevertheless, such relatively heavy additive particles sink down rapidly out of the cloud to the ground, and as a result do not provide for the necessary training and practice operation and the at least quasi-stationarily sought-after camouflaging and deceptive effect. In addition thereto, there must be considered that the smoke cloud which is emitted for camouflage and deception purposes, will in accordance with the momentary airflow conditions more or less rapidly lose the necessary density thereof and drift off; with the disadvantageous side effect that the expelled substances will uncontrollably subject thereto areas which are to be held free therefrom, and thereby possibly disturb or even endanger friendly troops.
The discharge of camouflage materials against any direct sighting or; in essence, for the deceiving or any kind of disruption in the function of sensors, which are in particular active within the range of the infrared energy and the millimeter-waves of the electromagnetic spectrum, is already resultingly demanding in its need for material expenditures inasmuch as, in accordance with the presently encountered ground air currents, there must be emitted considerably large quantities of material over lengthier periods of time. Moreover, the contemplated repetitions for practice operations of specific stationary or time-dependent camouflage and deception situations can hardly be implemented in the open due to changing environmental conditions. Finally, most militarily employable camouflage materials possessed of an adequate degree of effectiveness and life expectancy within the radiation spectrum which are of interest are frequently enriched with toxic components, resulting in an endangering of the practicing troops or crews, as well as in a contamination of the environment.